Historia de un Sueño
by alexan022
Summary: Es una historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Saeko, en la cual ella expresa sus sentimientos hacia su hija, haciéndole llegar su arrepentimiento y su dolor por haberla lastimado y decepcionado, más aun en una fecha tan espacial, como lo es este día.


Hoy les traigo este nuevo fic, la verdad es que lo escribí hace tiempo ya, y si no lo publique antes es porque quise esperar hasta esta fecha, ya que es un día muy importante para mí, y es que tiene que ver mucho con la esencia de la historia, es además un songfic, y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los personajes de Mai Hime no pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise, y la canción "Historia de un Sueño" pertenece al grupo "La Oreja de Van Gogh".

**Resumen:** Es una historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Saeko, en la cual ella expresa sus sentimientos hacia su hija, haciéndole llegar su arrepentimiento y su dolor por haberla lastimado y decepcionado, más aun en una fecha tan espacial, como lo es este día.

**Historia de un Sueño**

Una vez más, me encuentro aquí, frente a tu recamara, debatiéndome si entrar o no, no sé si aún tengo derecho a estar aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito verte aunque sea una última vez. Abro lentamente la puerta, y te observo, aun recargada sobre el marco. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi así, aunque para mí es como si tan solo hubiese sido ayer. Te noto ahí, durmiendo plácidamente en tu cama, seguro tienes un buen sueño, y me alegro por ello. Todavía observo temerosa desde lejos, pero al verte allí, tan cerca, no puedo evitarlo y me acerco lentamente hacia ti, como temiendo hacer demasiado ruido y despertarte, ¿acaso eso es posible? Lo único que quiero es observarte, no me canso de hacerlo, no imaginas cuanto te quiero mi niña, y cuanto me duele no poder estar aquí para ti.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal_

Sé que cuando despiertes no sabrás nada de esto, pero es la única forma en la que encuentro para verte y hablarte, el hacerlo de lejos ya no me basta, y es que aún no me acostumbro a no tenerte ¿Que madre lo haría? Cuatro años han pasado desde la última vez que te sentí cerca, y no puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy de saber que no me odias, a pesar de que me lo merezco, después de todo fui quien más daño te hizo. Te traicione, te engañe, te mentí, te utilice, y hasta... has-ta, trate de venderte... perdón... perdón por todo el daño que te hice. Sé que nada borrara todo ese sufrir, y que nada, ni el castigo más cruento, ni todas estas lágrimas que he llorado por ti, bastaran para redimir mi error... pero créeme que estoy realmente arrepentida, y que si pudiera cambiarlo todo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Ahora solo me queda observarte de lejos, como mi eterno castigo y premio, velando por tu felicidad, porque nada borre esa dicha que ahora tienes y tanta falta te hacía.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

_"tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz_

Sabes, desde aquel día siempre te he observado desde lejos, y en silencio. Todos los días te veía vivir tu vida, o mejor dicho, viendo pasar tu vida, como quien ve una película, siendo tan solo un espectador más en esa película, tu vida. Te levantabas, desayunabas, te arreglabas, y de allí a la escuela, luego nuevamente a casa y a la cama. Día a día siempre lo mismo, la misma rutina una y otra vez. Mientras que los demás niños salían a jugar al parque, o pasear con sus padres, tu no. Tu siempre estabas en silencio, sola, observando desde lejos a los demás, viéndolos sonreír, siendo felices, preguntándote seguramente, ¿por qué tú no eres igual de feliz?... y yo, incapaz de responder... qué clase de madre fui, que te arrebate esa dicha de ser niño y sonreír.

Aun duermes, y veo como sonríes entre sueños. Imagino lo que sueñas, y una sonrisa aflora también en mis labios, es extraño, pero me siento feliz al verte así. Y entonces no puedo contenerme más, y te beso en la frente, como antaño, como cuando eras una niña y dormías en mi regazo.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

El tiempo pasa, tan aprisa para mi desgracia, y te veo crecer, convertirte en una mujer, veo en ti mi reflejo, pero solo es apariencia, tu eres más valiente y fuerte, eres mejor, eso lo se bien. Aun estas sola, o quizás ya no. Con dolor noto que te hiciste del peor aliado y compañero, "el odio". Nació en ti una gran sed de venganza al descubrir aquel secreto, que hubiera deseado llevarme a la tumba. No fue un accidente lo que nos separó, sino la codicia humana, y el deseo de poder, y al saberlo te lleno de rencor contra ellos. Incapaz de confiar en nadie, seguiste las pistas hasta armar el rompecabezas. Lo descubriste todo, tu origen, el de las Himes, su propósito, tu propósito y destino también. Trataste de cambiar las cosas, ponerle fin a tanta maldad, y de paso salvar a la humanidad, aun cuando ellos nunca te lo agradecerán. Pero eso te aisló más, y te volvió un ser frio y solitario. Trate de impedirlo tiempo atrás, pero falle, y tu tuviste que cargar con el peso de aquel error, de ¡mi error!... lo que no hubiera dado por impedirlo, por al menos dejarte un futuro mejor.

Todavía duermes, y me pregunto, ¿hace cuánto no duermes así? Es bueno saber que por fin has conciliado un buen sueño, que la pesadilla acabo, que has encontrado la felicidad que hace tiempo se te negó, y que en tu vida nunca más habrá soledad ni dolor.

_Promete que serás feliz,_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

Cuando creía todo estaba perdido, que ya nada podría devolver a aquella niña llena de vida, de inocencia, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, y que le bastaba con tener a su fiel compañero de juegos al lado para ser feliz... algo sucedió, alguien oyó mi suplica y trajo de vuelta a mi pequeña. Sé que no fue tarea fácil, que tuvo muchos obstáculos que saltar, y muchas dificultades que enfrentar, pero ella nunca se dio por vencida, y contra cualquier pronóstico, logro aquello que parecía imposible. Se ganó tu confianza y tú cariño, logro devolver la calidez que de tu corazón hace tiempo se marchó, se convirtió en tu amiga... ¡tú primera amiga de verdad!

Ahora lo sé, solo ella podía hacerlo, y no imaginas cuanto se lo agradezco. Pero ella no se conformó solo con tu cariño, no, ella se aventuró más allá, y se adueñó de tu corazón. Te conquisto, con mucho esfuerzo, y no solo le diste una oportunidad, también le abriste tu interior, y nuevamente creíste en las personas, y en el amor...

Fue mi culpa el que desconfiaras, el que siempre dudaras de todo y de todos, al final, fui la única que realmente te decepciono... yo, te lastime como nadie, y sé que nada borrara tanto dolor, por eso siempre le estaré agradecida a ella, porque gracias a su esfuerzo sé que hoy eres feliz, y valla que no se lo deje nada fácil, pero, ¿qué suegra lo hace?

Si, ahora es más fácil reír y hacer bromas, después de todo la maldad al fin acabo, y dio inicio a un nuevo comienzo, a una nueva paz, y una nueva vida porque luchar.

_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes, así, adelante,_

_Así, vida mía, mejor será así._

Es tanta tu dicha ahora, que hasta me he contagiado de ella. Es cierto, estoy feliz de saber que por fin has encontrado a tu complemento, a esa persona con la cual deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, aunque fue ella quien realmente te encontró a ti, y que después de tanto luchar logro que aceptaras tus sentimientos, y los suyos, decidiéndote al fin por ser feliz. Quizás para muchos no signifique nada, pero su mayor victoria fue la que obtuvo sobre tus fantasmas, logrando con ello, que hoy te decidieras a dar aquel paso tan importante en su unión definitiva. Es precisamente por ello que hoy estoy aquí. Mañana será un día muy especial, será el día en el que romperás definitivamente con tu pasado e iniciaras una nueva vida, una en la que solo habrá alegría. Mañana será el fin de tu soledad, el día de tu boda mi niña.

Observo con nostalgia como te remueves en la cama, en aquel entonces también lo hacías, hasta que cantaba para ti esa canción que tanto te encantaba, y de la cual, nunca llegaste a oír su final, pues te dormías siempre a la mitad. Ahora ya no necesitas más de esa canción para dormir, y es que te basta con su presencia, con su calidez para conciliar el sueño, y dormir con placer.

_Ahora debes descansar,_

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Ahora que estoy tan cerca de ti, puedo verlo con más claridad, noto con tristeza cuanto has crecido, todos esas marcas, cada línea, cada expresión, cada cicatriz, cada golpe, todos esos cambios que no son más que la muestra de una vida llena de dolor, vacía, y sin sentido, al menos así lo era hasta que ella apareció, trayendo consigo paz a tu interior. Con su ayuda pudiste superar todas esas dificultades y resentimientos, logrando así, seguir hacia adelante. Con su amor, todas esas heridas sanaron, y sus cicatrices son mínimas, y es que no se borraran, pues son la prueba de todo aquello que tuviste que afrontar para al fin encontrar la felicidad.

No estoy muy segura, pero quizás esta sea la última vez en la que pueda estar así, tan cerca de ti. Es duro, pero debo aceptar que ya no me necesitas, no estuve cuando más lo hiciste, y ahora ya estoy de más. En adelante, ya tan solo me queda mirarte desde el cielo, y velar por tu bienestar. No puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas escapen de mis ojos, pero esta vez ¡son de felicidad!

_Tan sólo me dejan venir_

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Con esto ya no tengo asuntos pendientes porque regresar, ahora estarás rodeada de amor, formaras una familia, has recuperado la confianza en las personas y tienes muy buenos amigos que se preocupan por ti y te quieren. Seguirás creciendo como la maravillosa persona que eres, y sobre todo recuperaras todo el tiempo perdido. ¿Qué más puede desear una madre para sus hijos? Digamos que esta visita es solo mi despedida, yo solo quería dejarte en buenas manos y asegurarme que fueras feliz. Este es mi deseo y obsequio de bodas. Mi bendición y mi promesa de que siempre velare por ti y por ella también.

Me acerco más, para darte un beso en la mejilla, y con esto entre sueños susurras el nombre de tu amada, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Puedo dar un suspiro aliviada al saber que mi acción instintiva no te ha despertado, y aun me mantengo en silencio, observándote, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de tu rostro, guardándolo en mi memoria y corazón, para llevarlos conmigo por siempre en la eternidad.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Quiero que sepas que siempre estoy y estaré contigo mi Natsuki. Antes como tú sombra, ahora desde cielo como tu ángel protector. Recuerda, siempre te amare, tú has sido el regalo más grande que la vida me dio, eres mi orgullo y mi dicha, mi mayor tesoro e inspiración. Sé que fue corto el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, por mi culpa, pero a pesar de todo lo malo, el Primer Distrito, Sears, las Himes, todo... fueron los mejores años de mi vida, y todo gracias a ti, mi pequeña.

Ahora sí, ya no cabe dudas de que tienes un buen sueño, aunque también estas algo inquieta, es lógico, esta es la última vez que duermes sola, desde mañana compartirás tu cama, tu casa, ¡tu vida! con alguien más, y es precisamente ese el motivo de tu grandioso sueño. Ya no eres más mi pequeña, ahora lo sé.

_Promete que serás feliz,_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

Son tantos los recuerdos que hoy tengo de ti, y tantas las palabras que quisiera decirte, pero el tiempo y la vida, están en mi contra. Solo un pensamiento puedo articular, solo uno me está permitido en voz alta pronunciar, y es que al verte no lo puedo evitar más, y mis sentimientos a ti quiero hacerte llegar. Fuiste muy poco tiempo niña, fuiste joven, serás esposa, serás madre, serás abuela, pero sobre todo serás una gran mujer. Nuestro viaje duro muy poco, y aunque estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo nunca lo supiste, pero jamás te abandone, y a mi modo te cuide, o al menos eso intenté. Cuídate hija mía y cuídala a ella también, jóvenes como ella no se encuentran todos los días, además por algo la escogiste, algo hizo que le abrieras tu corazón, y te entregaras por completo a ese amor.

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así, adelante,_

_Así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti_

_Solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

Con tristeza veo, como el sol poco a poco empieza a alumbrar por la ventana. La noche está terminando, y consigo la luna se ha marchado. Lo que significa, que mi visita a su fin está llegando. Me entristece el no poder prolongar más este tiempo contigo, pero más triste es no poder acompañarte este día tan especial, me duele saber que darás este gran paso sola, como siempre has estado, lo siento mi niña…

¡Pero que tonta soy!, si ya no estas más sola. Estarán tus amigos y toda la gente que te quiere, todos aquellos que se también desean su felicidad. Aunque saber todo eso no evita que me duela, también quisiera estar allí, compartiendo tu dicha. Me gustaría tanto poder acompañarte hasta el altar, donde a ella la esperaras, y ver tu sonrisa cundo la veas llegar… entregarle tu mano, teniendo la certeza que ella siempre te cuidara y amara.

_Se está haciendo tarde_

_Tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar._

Y al abrir tus ojos, me doy cuenta que todo valió la pena. Esa mirada ilumina todo, más que aquel astro que nos da calor. El día se muestra tan radiante, tan lleno de vida, y es que no es para menos, hoy ¡todo es dicha! Veo tu sonrisa, y sé que todo está bien, y como si el mismísimo Todopoderoso enviara su bendición, una bandada de aves sobrevuela cantando al compás de las campanadas, que anuncia la llegada de la hora tan esperada.

Los nervios a flor de piel, la impaciencia que aumenta, y esas ganas de que todo ya este dicho te juegan en contra, y al subir ese escalón tropiezas. Que ganas de poder sujetar tu mano y evitar que caigas, pero… alguien se me adelanta, y la toma entre las suyas, y con dulzura te ayuda, te sostiene y te da fuerzas. Ella es tu pilar, tus cimientos, y raíces, ya no tengo más dudas, ahora sé que juntas construirán un sólido y maravilloso hogar, donde siempre habrá dicha, y el amor y la confianza serán sus guías.

_- Te amo, mi bella esposa._

_- Te amo, mi rebelde esposa._

Y un beso sello su unión, y la promesa de amarse eternamente.

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así, adelante,_

_Así, vida mía mejor será así..._

Pero antes de partir, volteo por última vez, y te encuentro mirando al cielo. No sé si es posible, pero por un momento siento como si también me vieras; y entonces, cuando mi mirada te encuentra, sonríes, y ahora se, que también formo parte de tu familia.

_- Se feliz y amada mi querida Natsuki, te amo y te amare por siempre._

**FIN**


End file.
